


Rose Thorns, Diamond Shards

by BirdoMurdo



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort coming soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdoMurdo/pseuds/BirdoMurdo
Summary: Au idea from SU au prompt.What if when Steven found out about his mother real identity in “A single pale rose” he had a change of heart?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Now we’re only falling apart/ Whats your problem?

I couldn’t copy and paste it into AO3 so here’s a link to the first page on Tumblr: https://birdomurdo.tumblr.com/post/625331626108469248/steven-fell-out-of-pearls-gem-standing-there-he

Sorry for the inconvenience. The rest of the pages will be on AO3!


	2. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Amethyst and Greg go on a Cowboy adventure but Ruby is still thinking about Sapphire...

Ruby goofed off all day, scaring snakes and nearly falling down a ravine as Greg and Amethyst followed along. But eventually, as the sunset, they found a couple of rocks and started a fire. 

Not like Ruby or Amethyst needed the fire. It was for Greg and well, it fitted well with the cowboy aesthetic which they were copying from the ‘Lonesome Lasso’ graphic novel. Ruby picked up a guitar and started strumming, humming and singing about being her own singular gem.

Finally when Greg fell asleep, Amethyst snickered. “You really enjoy this cowboy thing eh?” She asked. “Wonder how Sapphires gonna react when she finds out that the other side of Garnet doesn’t want to be together with her anymore. Well, if we don’t have Garnet we can still do with Sapphire. I guess.”

Suddenly she heard a whisper. “It’s not true…” Amethyst sat up. “Wait, you don’t want to be a free-willed cowboy!?” She cried. Ruby nodded and started blushing embarrassingly. “I had fun! But when I was doing it all I was thinking how much more fun I would have had with Sapphire…” 

She let herself topple from the rock, groaning and hit her head on the ground as she crossed her arms and legs. “That’s lame! Right?” “It is pretty lame.” Admitted Amethyst. “But do you really want to be with her? Confess it. Spit it all out. Or are you only together because of Rose? … Do you hate each other?” 

Ruby stood up, trying to defend herself from the questions but finally responded back. “I don’t know… Rose wanted us to be together. Wait, should we even call her that anymore? Or a diamond?” She started to ponder.

“Don’t change the subject!” Barked Amethyst quickly and started groaning. “Tell me, do you want to be with Sapphire? I’m not as patient as Steven.” Ruby sighed and picked up the ‘Lonesome Lasso’ and started flipping pages. Suddenly her eyes start glistening and Ruby hesitantly looks up at Amethyst but eventually nodded. 

Amethyst’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wait really?!” She gasped. Ruby nodded again, this time more vigorously and confidently. “I just skimmed through the book but look what I found!” She smiled, showing Amethyst page 132. “Lonesome Lasso is Lonesome but eventually he does go back for his true love!” 

So they started packing and woke Greg up. Usually, he would be annoyed but hearing that they were finally going back to check on his son, he jumped into the car faster than the wind and started driving back to the beach house.

At the temple, Sapphire and Pearl recovered from their sudden outburst with Sapphire looking at the future to check if Steven was alright and Pearl stood to watch with her spear. She didn’t want to and it hurt her to have to point her weapon at Steven but if she didn’t, he could shatter both of them and kill the planet. 

Suddenly they heard the door unlock as Amethyst walked in, head tilted down. She motionlessly gestured towards the door. “Ruby has something to say to you.” Sapphire jumped up and started running, bursting through the door she looked down at the balcony as Ruby started walking towards her with a guitar.

“Ruby!” She cried and ran down the stairs but slowly slowed down and stopped as she saw Ruby also stop. The atmosphere was cold and frozen. Terrifying. But suddenly Ruby started strumming the guitar. Smiling, he began to sing and walk towards her.

“This ol’ Ruby Rider was thinking about the unknown  
She’s a sturdy solitary stone  
This ol’ Ruby Rider, is done with her explore  
Now the dirt and the dust and the danger is done with her roam!  
I used to think I would be by your side  
Only because we were told  
One look in our eyes could show them they should comply  
And we don’t need nobody to hold

This ol’ Ruby Rider was thinking about the unknown  
But she doesn’t, like to be alone.”

Ruby reached her and knelt down. Looking up with stars in her eyes she smiled. A gust of wind blew her hat off and she started talking. “Sapphire, will you marry me?” Sapphire looked down at her and giggled. “Wait what? Marry you?” “Yeah! That’s right. So we can be together even when we’re apart! This time Garnet can be our decision. What do you say???”

Sapphire blushed. “Of course.” Ruby’s smile widened and she tugged Sapphire into a hug.

But it didn’t last long as they saw the roof of the house being blown open and Amethyst flying across the sky and skidding into the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff before angst ;)


	3. We’re coming...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow and Blue find a strange signal from something they thought they lost forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be one of the only times I’ll ever steer off course from canon episode names and themes for this specific au.

Yellow Diamond was tapping away at her screen, ordering some dropships while sitting in her empty yellow room with only a window giving a view of 1/1,000,000 of the main colony Homeworld. Finally, she sent the order to the captain of the ships and once they started setting up an area to start the growing of new gems, she flipped to another screen.

Suddenly she heard a song, Blue’s song and the doors swung open. “Yellow Diamond, my Diamond has requested you come to the main control room quickly.” Blue Pearl said in an incredibly loud whisper. 

“Tell her I’m coming.” Sighed Yellow while finishing her next instruction and closing her floating tab-screen. Blue Pearl nodded and walked away, the doors rolling shut behind her. Yellow stared at the blank and boring structures outside her window for another couple of seconds before finally abandoning her room for now.

Along with the corridors, wall gems lay there whispering to each other since that’s all they could do. But when she starts getting near them, they quickly shut their mouths before continuing once she’d walked passed. As she strolled past the endless hallways the walls, floor, and ceiling turned from yellow to a blank white as it meant this part of the building was either White’s or the main construction points where everything else is built around or out of.

“Hey Blue, what is it?” Said Yellow, opening the door to the main control room. Before Yellow could even step foot into the room, Blue reached out and hugged her while squealing excitedly.

“Blue! What’s happening!?” Yellow cried, pulling Blue away from her. “Come here and check this out yourself!” Smiled Blue, taking Yellow's hand and dragging her towards the control rooms screen. “And…?” Said Yellow squinting her eyes when suddenly she noticed it.

“Pink's ship is activated!?” Cried Yellow, looking at Blue. Blue nodded eagerly to confirm Yellow's statement and question. She goes over and takes out a galactic map, pointing towards a small solar system's third planet. “And it’s on Earth. Pinks abandoned colony! While we’re there we can go check on the cluster to see why it hasn’t formed yet.” 

Yellow felt overwhelmed with happiness and fear. The happiness that Pink might be alive and fear for well… She looked back up at the bobbing Blue that was waiting for her reply. “Blue…” She finally spoke up. “Are you sure we should go? What if the cluster starts forming while we’re there?” 

“Yellow, I know you care about me but it’s inconvenient it would form at such a rate that we wouldn’t be able to escape in time and find a way to control the amalgam if it went out of control.” Frowned Blue, looking back at Yellow. 

“But we also didn’t believe Pink would’ve been shattered in a small rebellion would she?” Yellow hissed, looking at the map again. “I don’t want to go back to that failure of a planet anyways.” 

“But Yellow! Pink could be there… She must be suffering so much in the disgusting organic planet!” Cried Blue when suddenly Yellow slammed her hand down on a bare part of the control panel. “Blue, I-” Yellow looks straight into Blue’s eyes hoping to find something in there that could show signs of not wanting to go. “Never mind.” Yellow sighed, giving up.

“But promise me that you are only going there to find Pink and check the Cluster.” Blue nodded, tears forming. Yellow looked away, brushing the tears away from the aura. “And Blue, please stop crying. We might steer our ship into a star or something.” “Ah, right.” Blue says, stopping her aura and they leave the room towards the docking area to go upon their ship.

————

They’re now entering the orbit area of the fifth planet and the largest in the system, comparing it only to its fellow orbiters obviously before finding something unusual on their radar. A red wooden house was moving hastily towards Earth with liquid underneath it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized having a conflict in such a short chapter wouldn't work, so here is the slightly edited version. I hope it's better then the original!


	4. Made of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven accidentally pops Bismuth’s bubble

Steven frowned. He knew he was stronger than Amethyst now but it was still a bother that it took that long to get Amethyst away from him. Especially since he’s technically a diamond…

He watched as Amethyst crashed into the ocean and her form getting swallowed by the salty sea. His heart sank a bit but he forced himself to stand tall, he was a diamond after all. He had to keep up to mom's legacy.

He winced at his messed up home. Or his old home. He would need to find a gem ship fast if he wanted to leave the planet and fulfill his mother’s rightful place. 

He saw Sapphire and Ruby fuse with all of them looking up at the house. They couldn’t see him, no he was too far away yet it still felt as if they were looking straight at him and shooting holes through his body.

Steven quickly shut the blinds and soon running footsteps could be heard coming up the beach house, panicking Steven started sprinting towards the warp pad and warped away.

Landing in the dessert, he quickly scrambles his way onto his feet and walks a couple of miles. Passing two pink pyramids. He reaches the remains of moms, no. Pink Diamonds rubbish dump. Walking around the wall, he soon finds Lion swallowing what he thinks is the remains of a rabbit that had accidentally hopped into Lions territory. 

He frowned, feeling sorry for the little thing. Suddenly he shook his head. “Don’t feel sorry for them!” He hissed to himself and looked back up at Lion. 

Lion had already fallen asleep, which was convenient. So Steven picks him up and starts stumbling back towards the pink pyramids. After a few minutes he huffs and hides in the shades of the towering triangles. Putting Lion down, he lies on the pink smooth metallic thing and…

Suddenly streaks of lights began running through the two Pink walls. First from where his palm was then slowly grew until he heard a rumble. Taking Lion, he ran back a bit and realized it was a ship shaped like a leg! Smiling to himself, Steven started taking Lion onto the ship and lay him down gently on one of the walls.

Going over to the controls room, Steven looked through the controls. Pressing a button, a pink light enveloped around his legs which he guessed was how to control the ship. He turned it off and scrolled through more of the controls, suddenly finding one that looked like it needed a password. Pressing it, it started scanning Stevens gem before granting him the access.

A capsule flew out and perfectly plopped onto Stevens hands. Opening it up, Steven gasped. It was the key for the chest. He put it in his jean pocket and looked through the controls more and found a camo button. Pressing it, Steven sighed in relief and started heading back to Lion.

Lion had woken up and was looking quite annoyed that the rabbit was gone. “Hey Lion.” whispered Steven as he slowly walked towards him. He soon starts stepping into Lion's mane and taking in a deep breath, he puts his head in and arrives on Lion’s little pocket dimension.

He takes the key out and starts unlocking the chest, click click. But before he could finish, he heard a branch snap. And before he could react, it hit Bismuth’s bubble and takes Steven down with it. While falling Steven tries getting the key but it slipped away, landing somewhere in the tall grass most likely so he could never find it again. 

Lion fell on his side as a giant Blossom tree branch fell out of his mane with Steven and Bismuth’s gem. Grunting and really annoyed, Lion walked out of the room.

Steven stood up, trying to find Bismuth’s gem in between the dust, leaves and bark of the branch. Suddenly he heard a song, a gem reforming. He looked behind him and saw the rainbow gemstone/metal glowing. Soon, a bulky body forms around it and lands onto the branches with such a big impact that all the remains of the branch were flung across the room and hit the walls on either side. 

Bismuth groaned. Before looking up at Steven. “Rose, no. Steven.” She hissed. Steven laughed nervously. “There’s a third option now.” Bismuth stood up. “Where are we? Why did you let me out?” She said, scanning the room but keeping a watchful eye on Steven.

“Well, I was gonna open a chest in Lion's mane but a branch snapped again and was right on top of your bubble.” Steven sighed, and lifted a palm gesturing to a diamond insignia. “And this is Pink Diamonds ship.”

Bismuth squinted her eyes and frowned. “But how did you even find it? Heck, how did you even get into it and activate it?” Suddenly she looked down at Steven, stepping back and she started shaking. “Unless you're… her…”

Steven smiled and nodded slowly. “Mom was Pink Diamond. And I think it’s better you stay in Lion's mane.” He said, summoning a spiky pink bubble around his fist. Bismuth stepped back even more and headed straight for the wall, changing her hands into a hammer she charged through it. 

Being chased by the offspring of your leader was one thing but being chased by one of the most powerful beings in the universe is another. Rounding a corner, she gasped as she was blocked by a pink wall. Turning her head, Bismuth realized she was trapped. 

Steven walked over and gave a reassuring smile. “Hey Bismuth. Don’t worry, I won’t shatter you. If you listen maybe once we get to Homeworld you can be in my court.” Steven stepped closer and a wall closed off behind him to make sure Bismuth didn’t try to run again. 

Summoning the spiky bubble again, he inched his way towards her. Bismuth could hear Steven breathing now. She saw him lip out an “I’m sorry” but wasn’t quite sure she saw it right. Suddenly Lion jumped out of the portal, blowing Steven towards the Pink wall. Steven slammed onto the wall and slid down slowly as the walls slowly disintegrated.

Lion gestured for Bismuth to hop on while keeping focus on Steven who was trying to recover from the blow. Bismuth smiled gratefully and hopped onto the lion's furry pink back and held tight onto the edges of his mane. Lion stepped back a bit, roaring to create a portal and jumped in before Steven could reach them.

—————

Steven frowned. While walking back he went by a mirror and stopped. He stared down at himself and his frown got even deeper. Steven’s red shirt with a star. He clenched onto the fabric on top of his gem and started walking towards the control room stiffly again. 

There, he found a couple of pens. Picking them up, he started scribbling his top so the star would disappear. He soon stripped his clothes off and started working on using the pens to turn his clothes into a deep shade of pink, turning it over he popped a white pen and drew the diamond insignia. This will do until he was able to find a better outfit to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the previous one was rushed, I’m sorry. I realized that I should post about the diamonds coming to Earth first before continuing where we left off. I’ll try and edit it later and re-release that specific chapter on the same day as the next chapter.


	5. Reunited (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal Gem reunion.

Bismuth clenched onto Lion, he was technically flying but an invisible force seemed to make each paw hit solid ground. Finally, Lion roared again and another portal appeared. 

Landing onto the ground, no. It was sand, Bismuth lifted herself off of Lion who was lying down and resting already. “Good job.” She said and pet him behind the ear before hearing a gasp.

She turned around and saw Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl staring at her. Amethyst had her whip out but all in all, they didn’t seem to be mad at her anymore.

“Hey, guys. No time no see?” Bismuth said nervously. “How did you get out?” Came Garnet's voice. “You were in Lion's mane. Nobody could’ve gotten in unless it was Steven.”

Bismuth pursed her lips and held her hand up high to show no signs of harm. “I ran away from Steven. Lion here saved me from getting bubbled again. Sorry.” Amethyst put her whip away after she said that and smiled sadly.

“So, you know about Lil Steev going crazy too?” Bismuth nodded and put her hands back down. “Rose was a Diamond.” She hissed but looked back up and shook her head. “How did we not even notice we were still being bossed around by a Diamond? How did she even get the whole species to believe Rose shattered Pink if they were the same person?” 

Bismuth groaned and lay on the sand. Pearl frowned and looked at Garnet and Amethyst who both nodded at her, going towards Bismuth she sat down beside her, starting to make tiny sand sculptures of Pink Diamond and herself.

“I was Pink’s Pearl, Bismuth.” She said, manipulating the sand so it looks like Pearl was helping Pink with something. “It started over 6,000 years ago when Pink just got her colony and I was assigned to help her…”

—————  
“And that’s what’s happened.” Said Pearl, finally releasing the sand she had manipulated for half an hour. “Wow…” Bismuth murmured before jumping up, giggling and pretending to aggressively stab the air. “I guess that’s why she felt so afraid. Hey Rose! I made this weapon to shatter you with!” Finally, she shook her head. “I guess she took my advice after all.” 

Amethyst hopped over with Garnet and put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey so, no hard feelings?” Asked Amethyst. “My only hard feelings is to the person that has three different identities so I’d say three hard feelings?” Giggled Bismuth and everybody burst out laughing. “Don’t we all?” Amethyst snickered back.

Suddenly a drop of water dropped and fell onto Pearl’s head. “Eugh?” Groaned Pearl, taking out a towel and wiping the bacterial water away from her head. “Garnet, was there even the slightest chance of rain to come pouring down?” She asked as she then sanitized the cloth. 

Garnet lifted her visors and frowned. “No, not even a rain shower was possible. Unless… No. That has such a low percentage to happen.” Amethyst’s hair started flapping around wildly and Amethyst grabbed hold of it, this was a con for copying Greg’s long hair. 

“Uhhh the wind suddenly got faster and it got a lot chillier. Maybe Earth is going coo-coo and Steven just got affected with it!” Shouted Amethyst as her hair glowed and it got tied up into a ponytail. 

Garnet suddenly yelled “WATCH OUT!” And jumped backwards with everybody following behind. As soon as they hit the floor again a red building collided with the sand, the water underneath it swallowing sand in it’s way and hitting the gems. 

“Yough!” Cringed Pearl as she started picking away at the grains of sand stuck on her and finally proceeded to take out a water bottle and evenly cleansed her body out. She threw it over to Amethyst who had already licked all of the sand on her own body and ate the bottle in a whole. 

“What the…?” Murmured Bismuth as she stared at the towering wooden human structure in front of her. “I know you guys said somebody launched a moving mobility into space but a full wooden house…?” “Just don’t question human stupidity.” Pearl said, rolling her eyes before looking back at the structure and her annoyed face widening in realization and shock.

“So that timeline was possible…” sighed Garnet in the background as Amethyst laughed and pondered how their gonna show Peridot this. Suddenly a blue being flew out of the barn full speed and collided onto the sand, stumbling up she went to the closest person, Garnet.

Her body was trembling, her eyes tearing and she just looked extremely tired. Garnet took off her visors and stared down at the blue water gem, if she was this scared then it wouldn’t be good. “What happened, Lazuli?” “T-the, the, a- di- I-” her trembling got worse and she fell on the ground.

Pearl and Amethyst ran over as Bismuth followed along a bit behind to see what the commotion was about. Pearl shook her head. “We should take this inside” Everybody seemed to agree and so, Garnet picked Lapis up and everybody went into the beach house and sat on the couch.

“I’ll go call Peridot.” Said Pearl, hoping to comfort the outcast homeworld gem as she took out her ‘cellular phone’, dialed Peridot and walked out of the room. “Everything will be alright Lazuli.” Assured Garnet while Amethyst explained everything about Lapis and their ‘peaceful’ encounters with her to Bismuth.

————

Bismuth had apologized when she realized she was the reason Lapis had been tortured. At first, Lapis would not dare to get near her but finally warmed up to her in the next half an hour. “You're lucky I forgave you. You would be dead where you stand if it wasn’t for Steven.” Hissed Lapis as Bismuth scratched behind her neck apologetically. 

Suddenly they heard footsteps running up the stairs screaming “LAPIS” as a short green triangle burst through the door. “Lapis, Lapis, Lapis, Lapis, you're actually here…” her mouth fell down before quickly widening again, this time bigger as she ran towards her old roommate. “I MISSED YOU!” 

She jumped and hugged Lapis by the waist. Lapis blushed faintly and squeezed Peridot back and returned the embrace. “Hey, sorry for leaving.”  
“Apology accepted!” Smiled Peridot as they broke away from the hug.

“Alright, it’s all fine and dandy now but what was with you having to crash land the barn right on top of us and running out of it like you were gonna shatter any second?” Said Bismuth, breaking the happy little reunion. Lapis sighed and sat back down on the couch, breathing in and out she started speaking. “I saw ships…” 

“Well, if they’re ships we can just go beat ‘em up! We’ve got so many more recruits we can definitely go beat some Homeworld butts!” Smiled Bismuth confidently before being cut by Lapis. “No, not ordinary gem ships. The gems in there aren’t remotely like Peridot, Jasper or even me. Their…”

“Diamonds?” Garnet perked up. Lapis started fiddling with her hands, twisting them and folding them against each other. “Yes, Diamonds. Specifically Yellow and Blue Diamond…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Lapidot but I want to keep as close to the story as possible, so sorry. This story doesn’t have a lesbian couple made up of a green Dorito and depressing water bender.


	6. Reunited (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who else is ‘reunited’ with the crystal gems?

Steven was exhausted. No, that’s an understatement but it wasn’t even 4 o’clock yet. All the action had already tired the hybrid out and even if he does have superpowers, his bulky body never needed to run and jump so much so it was difficult for him to sustain enough stamina to run away from war veterans then chase a war veteran.

His hunger and thirst didn’t help either, so he just lay on the ground curled up trying to fall asleep. The ground was solid, hard and cold, the complete opposite of his bed back at the beach house. He slowly fell into a deep and uncomfortable sleep…

—————

“Diamonds!?” Cried Peridot while running around the room frantically, finally jumping into a box and hiding in it while muttering something along with the words of “We’re all gonna die…” Amethyst smirked and went over, starting to yell and scare Peridot, enjoying the game of scare-the-Homeworld-gem-that-insulted-a-Diamond.

Pearl, Garnet, Bismuth and Lapis sat back down on the couch planning. It’s more of Pearl and Garnet as Bismuth and Lapis were freaking out over facing two Diamonds with only a Pearl, a Bismuth, a Fusion, a Lapis and a Peridot. 

“Why would they even come?” Pearl muttered while holding her head in her palms. “Do you think it was Steven? Would Steven even do that?” Garnet nodded and sighed. “Guessing with Steven’s sudden change I would say he accidentally made contact with Homeworld without knowing.” 

“Alright, let’s go over everything we’ve got. We’ve got future vision which could be an advantage, a water controlling gem and the Earth is 70% water…” Pearl planned aloud with images projecting from her gem but it quickly disappeared with Pearl rubbing her light-projected temples irritatedly. “Ahhh! How are we going to face Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond!? I know the rebellions all about being individuals and everybody being equals but Diamond’s against a couple of gems, over a half not even made to fight and you can see obviously who would lose!” 

She stood up and pinched the tip of her nose. “Should we call Connie? She’s only human but the more the better, but I can’t risk her being killed…” Garnet sighed and looked back up at Pearl. “I think we should bring Connie if we keep her from any physical attacks from the Diamond’s she should be alright.” 

“I’ll go pick her up right away then Garnet! She has a bright mind and could help us with the planning.” Said Pearl, jogging to the door and opening it up before stopping and muttering, “I hope the Mehaswarins won’t mind…” as she continued out of the door.

Turning a corner, she found Lion still in the exact same place they left him and went over. “Lion, wake up! We need to go to contact Connie.” Shouted Pearl as she tried pulling the pink feline onto his feet. Lion yawned and stood up and as soon as Pearl sat on him, he started jumping and created a portal towards Connie’s house.

“Now stay here Lion. This is important and if we don’t save Earth this time then there won’t be anymore what was that Steven said? Ice cream? Naps?” Lion lifted his ears when she said naps and quickly sat down. “I guess it was naps.” Giggled Pearl before looking at the building in front of her. “Now…”

—————

An hour and a lot of lies later, Pearl and Connie had opened the door to the Beach house. “We’re back everybody!” Yelled Connie as they ran through the door. Garnet nodded. “Lapis and Bismuth helped us with some ideas.”

Connie and Pearl went over to the couch and sat down too, taking out a piece of paper they started planning. “Maybe Lapis could surprise attack them once they’re in the vicinity of her attack area?” Connie thought aloud as Lapis rolled her eyes. “And what’ll you all do then?”

“We can then thoroughly destroy they’re ship and hopefully hold the Diamond’s back long enough for Steven to come back to us.” Says Garnet and turns towards Lapis. “And please Lapis try your best, your water chains will be a huge advantage in a lot of timelines.” 

Suddenly they see Peridot running back into the house screaming and yelling. “THEY’RE HERE!” Her high pitched screams echoed the room as everybody took in the information. 

Bismuth frowned, “Well I was hoping for a plan B if A fails but I guess we’ll just make it up as we go.” Everybody else nods and stands up, running out of the beach house they could see the fingers nearing the beach already.

“NOW!” Ordered Garnet as Lapis created her water chains, taking Blue Diamonds ship down into the ocean. Yellow reacted quickly and dodged the next few that Lapis summoned.

“All for our surprise attack” groaned Amethyst as everybody summoned their weapons. But Yellow Diamond’s ship doesn’t go for them, instead, it starts heading up the hill. “The cluster” Garnet mutters as the ship starts forcefully hitting the ground.

Light flashed out of the cracks on the damaged Earth, a bunch of bright white hands flying out into the air as screams took over everything for a few seconds. The light glitched a couple of times but when it finally rested, the white faded and a gigantic purple and pink hand formed in its place.

The hand stretched and moved its fingers around, getting used to this new physical body. Turning around, it looks at the Crystal Gems then suddenly spins around towards Yellow Diamond’s ship again and hits it further back into the ocean.

As the ship was trying to recover from the blow, the Cluster turned back towards the group and gave a thumbs up. “It’s on our side!” Announced Peridot, even though it was probably really obvious. 

The Cluster turned back around as Yellow Diamond’s ship flew back towards it, both of them grabbing hold onto each other and seeming to have started a wrestle. 

—————

Steven woke up in a black void though gem shards started appearing, yelling and squirming, trying to keep balance. “What’s happening!?” Cried Steven as the Cluster got brighter and brighter.

Steven woke up, beads of sweat rolled down his face and he felt the sharp movement of the ground. “It popped.” Squealed Steven to himself, running over to the controls room. Pink light enveloped his underbody once again as he started running in the ship, stopping when he realized that it would be faster to warp there.

So Steven hopped off of the control pad, towards the exit and fell onto the cold desert sand. The camouflage setting had already worn off. Stumbling up, he ran towards the warp pad and warps back to the Temple. 

Light shone as he hopped off of the warp pad, running over to the blinds he notices that nobody had heard or seen him warp back in. So taking the advantage, he quickly ran over to the kitchen and takes a sandwich out of the fridge he had made earlier. Taking a bite out of the sandwich, he went over to the tap and lets the water run into his cup, swallowing it whole and eating the rest of the sandwich.

—————

Blue came out of her ship and stared at the gems. “This is what’s left of the rebellion?” She said, inspecting every gem. Suddenly she saw Lapis. “Lapis Lazuli… Does every gem that makes contact with this planet TURN TRAITOR!?” She burst out, the blue aura touching everything in its path.

Pearl, Bismuth, Garnet and Amethyst fell onto the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. “What?” Whispered Blue once she notices Lapis still standing on her feet. Lapis lifted her arm and wiped her singular tear away. “I’ve. Felt. Worse.” Before locking Blue Diamond’s arms together as a distraction.

While the aura slowly fades, Connie hopped onto Lion and charges towards Blue Diamond. Jumping off of Lion, she swings the sword upwards and starts bringing it down when two of Blue Diamond’s fingers pinch the blade of the sword, stopping the attack from hurting her. “Dammit!” Cries Lapis as the water chain retreats back into the ocean.

Blue Diamond slowly looks up at Connie then at the sword. “This was the sword that shattered Pink Diamond.” She hissed and bent the sword, snapping it then letting it go with Connie falling down with it.

But before she could hit the ground, Lion hops up and takes Connie in the air, creating a portal and teleporting back within the group who had recovered from the aura attack. “We need to keep her busy from using her aura!” Ordered Garnet as everybody agrees.

Everybody summons their weapons and starts charging up, running and jumping, each of them taking turns hitting the big blue galactic tyrant. Finally, Lion roars and it pushes Blue Diamond into the sea.

Looking up, Yellow Diamond’s ship started cracking and finally broke down as the Cluster swung the ship towards Blue Diamond’s and further breaking both. “THANK YOU CLUSTER! WANNA GO BACK INTO YOUR BUBBLE NOW?” Peridot yells. The Cluster gives another thumbs up in return. “HAVE A GOOD REST!” 

The cluster slowly turns back into the light, deforming itself and slips back under the cracks as it bubbles itself away. Suddenly they hear a crack and look up towards Yellow Diamond’s ship’s palms. The palm exploded and gave way to gloves as the fellow dictator hops off of the ship.

Jumping down, she lifts one of Blue Diamond’s ship’s fingers as Blue stumbles up, tired of the shenanigans these little gems have caused. Everybody steps back from both Diamond’s glares except for Peridot. 

“Hah! I’ve told her off once, I can do it again!” Said the overly confident Dorito, running up and yelling at her original boss. “HEY YELLOW CLOD. REMEMBER ME!?” Yellow Diamond looks down and stares blankly at her, lifting a hand electricity shoots out from it and poofs Peridot. “No.” She says and looks back at the rest of the group.

Her hand rises again to shoot another wave towards the remaining Crystal Gems. 

—————

Steven watched all of it and lifted his hand up to his face. Liquid fell onto the sofa near the window, so he didn’t even know he had started crying. Suddenly he saw electricity start forming on Yellow Diamond’s palm and he knew if she shot it and poofed Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis and Bismuth then they would all be shattered.

So without thinking he opened the door and hopped off of the balcony and onto the sand. “WAIT!” Cried Steven and launched himself in front of the group. “I’m the one you're looking for! I’m Pink Diamond!” 

Yellow Diamond looks down at Steven and scowls. “You!” And put her hand back down, clearly not having heard Steven’s announcement. She started sprinting towards Steven and before he could react, she lifts another foot and stomps on him.


	7. Legs from here to Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to Homeworld.

“Steven! Wake up!” Came a desperate voice. “I’m up, I’m up!” Groaned Steven, opening his eyes and staring at the voice holder. It was Connie. “Please…” Connie choked as tears started running down her face. 

Steven stood up and underneath him was his own body? “Wha… Huh!?” He cried as he jumped through Connie. Connie suddenly looked up and cocked her head around, trying to find something. 

Steven wanted to touch her hand so much, comfort her and tell her he was okay. But he shouldn’t, he knew it deep down and as a Diamond, he shouldn’t even care for such a lowly life form. 

Connie went back down and hugged Stevens' physical body, continuing her weep. Steven looked over and noticed giant statues of the gems and diamonds. On each of their heads were a colored and animated version of all of them except for Peridots and Bismuth’s with only a floating triangular gem.

“COME AT ME!” Lapis yelled, lifting some water orbs before being shot down by one of Yellow Diamond’s electricity attacks and poofing. Bismuth had sadly also been the same fate as both Peridot and Lapis though he hadn’t noticed her gem until now.

Looking over, Steven starts floating towards Blue and Yellow Diamond who were instead of standing still and throwing attacks into the black void, were sitting and contemplating and being sorry for themselves as their auras bobbed around them.

“What was I thinking? Giving her that Planet… I should’ve known she couldn’t handle something that big yet I still gave in! And now I’m the one to be blamed for everything.” Came Yellow’s voice from who knows where. 

Right after Yellow’s voice faded away, a softer and less commanding voice came through. “I should’ve known she could be in so much danger, she was such an amazing Diamond. Oh, Pink…” 

Steven sighed and tried to go over to touch Yellow Diamond when suddenly he gets pushed back by her electric aura. His body numbed for a few seconds before he could feel his senses coming back so he went right and towards Blue Diamond’s and taking a deep breath, he swam into her ocean of aura.

Barely touching her, Steven started speaking as fast as he could. “This is all a misunderstanding!” Before letting go and being pushed all the way out of the auras vicinity. Blue Diamond lifted her head and looked around. “Huh?” Came her voice from the void. 

Yellow looked around and stared at her. “What is it Blue?” Questioned Yellow, straightening her back. “I heard a voice…” replied Blue. Yellow rolled her eyes and stared into the empty darkness. “Oh, don’t be stupid.” 

Taking the advantage with Yellow being distracted and her aura weakened, Steven swam in and finished off what he had to say to them. “Pink Diamond wasn’t shattered! She faked her own shattering!” He blurted out and fell back once again. 

Yellow Diamond stood straight up now and backed up to Blue. Looking around, she noticed Steven and yelled “There!” As they both shot their auras towards him.

Sad, pained and desperate Steven curled up into a ball. “Stop.” He begged to himself before yelling it aloud and louder. “STOP!” A pink aura blocked the opposing auras and took over the void, filling it in baby pink.

Yellow and Blue stopped their attacks. “It can’t be… ” Came Yellow’s voice. “Impossible… ” Blue responded. This time, Steven’s voice joined in through the void. “Pink Diamond wasn’t shattered! I need you to understand what really happened…!”

He started floating down, landing onto Yellow and Blue’s palm. His cloth lifted and flapped, showing the Pink Diamond as it shone brighter and brighter…

—————

Blue Diamond had picked him up instantly, her blue aura once again taking over and manipulating the Crystal Gems emotions though this time there’s no ill intention. But before she could mutter anything sweet and tell him all about how she feels, Yellow Diamond pulls her up and whispers in her ear.

“Oh right.” Blue sighs and takes the still unconscious hybrid and nestles him in her dangling hair. “Ahem.” Came Yellow’s voice towards the Crystal Gems. “Pink’s… Earth court is coming with us.” Blue looks towards Yellow and frowns in dismay as Yellow rolls her eyes and hisses at her. “We’ll never hear the end of it from Pink if we leave them behind.” 

Blue getting the idea, nods and goes over to the ship and frowns once again. “The ships are broken beyond use.” Yellow just nods but goes into her ship anyway. Waiting a few seconds, she finally hops back out while holding onto a device in her palm.

She goes over and flicks the device that had looked tiny compared to Diamond’s hand towards Pearl. “Pearl, find Pink’s ship.” She ordered. Pearl just rolled her eyes and muttered quietly to herself, “Not like I’ll be doing anything else until Steven’s awake.” 

Flipping a switch and pressing a couple of buttons, she easily located it from a signal calling a few hours back about a room that had been damaged, punched straight through by what the camera thinks was a rogue Bismuth, Agate or Quartz by the silhouette.

“Weird, I’ll just send in a couple of Bismuth’s to inspect and fix it later.” Mumbles Yellow and coughs to gain Pearl’s attention again. “Now, bring us to her ship.”

Pearl breathed in and out, standing up, she went over to the house with everybody following behind. Going up it and about to open the door, Yellow Diamond yells for her to stop and asks what she’s doing. She turns around and looks up at the yellow gem. “We need to go onto the warp pad.” She answers blankly. 

Yellow was about to yell at them for building the beach house there when Blue cut in. “Alright then. But you’ll need to break this… human inhabitant area.” “And what? Magically summon a bunch of Bismuth’s?” Yellow hissed back “No, we’ll just do with the over-cooked Amethyst and the Ruby counterpart of the fusion.” Blue answered back.

As they chatted to each other over how they’re going to get to the warp, Amethyst laughs but quietly enough so only her companions hear it. “They really forgot about Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth huh?” Garnet just nodded before being tugged by Connie who was hiding behind her the whole time.

“Hey, Garnet. Is there any way I can go onto the ship too? I want to help!” Garnet raised her visors and looked down, smiling and nodding. “Yes. You got everything you need?” Connie nodded back, stars shining in her eyes. 

Garnet turned her head towards Pearl and indicated Connie who was walking quickly towards her. “Pearl put Connie in your gem.” Pearl, getting the order, held Connie in front of her and quickly stored her inside. Taking out a piece of paper, she wrote that she’ll send updates in strips of paper to her to keep her from boring out and sent it back into her gem.

And right on time, the Diamonds had finished blabbering to each other and had realized they could just pull the already broken roof off of the house and step on the warp pad instead of having two soldier gems dismantle the whole thing. Yellow lifted the edge of the roof and all of a sudden, flipped the roof off.

“Kind of hard to see something you built being broken right in front of your eyes.” Admitted Amethyst to the others as Yellow threw the roof into the ocean. Pearl sighed. “If we can get out of this unharmed, I think Bismuth could help renovate the house. It is overdue for a fix.” 

Amethyst frowned. “IF is the keyword here.” They started walking towards the warp pad and once they were all on, Pearl warped them all towards the dessert. 

Looking right up, towering above them was a pink leg ship, double the size of Yellow and Blue’s ships put together. “Wowowowowowooooooow!”   
Laughed Amethyst aloud before being shushed by Pearl when Blue shot a glance at them.

While the Diamonds unlocked the ship which had trouble letting them access from the centuries it hasn’t been used, Pearl slipped a piece of paper into her gem saying ‘We’re boarding the ship. It’s a pink leg ship, taller than anything you would’ve seen on Earth.’

Once they were on the Diamonds had ordered Garnet to inspect the damage which she gladly did, just so she could stop having to be in the same room as the person who had threatened to shatter Ruby. Walking as slow as she can to stretch the time, she arrived at the site and as the signal had said, an Amethyst sized hole was blown right through the wall from the left of the door.

“Well done Bismuth.” Garnet laughed to herself as she hopped through the wall and into the room. The room was a large square and was a mess. Pink Sakura branches and sticks lay on every wall, leaves and flowers were scattered everywhere. 

Sitting down in a corner she started speaking to herself. “Hey, Sapphire. We should stay here for a while!” “No. The future isn’t certain and we can’t risk it. Not right now when we’re in the hands of Blue Diamond.” “But!” “No buts Ruby. Now, let’s go. She has no reason to shatter us right now.” “Fine…”

She stood up and jumped through the hole once again. Walking back, she passed a corridor with what seems to be some leftover blood…

—————

They had reached the controls room and separated from Garnet a few passages back. Amethyst had gotten a bit closer to Pearl while Pearl had her mind racing about every little way she could muck it all up and get all of them shattered. 

The controls room had markers lying everywhere as four main ones were clumped up near the middle. A hot pink, white, blue and yellow. 

Yellow Diamond and Blue sat down on either side of the controls pad as Amethyst and Pearl stood beside the pink warp-pad like controller. Yellow lifted her hands and sat her index and middle onto the pad-like feet.

Suddenly pink light glowed and wrapped around her hands and Yellow started lifting her fingers repeatedly. The legs started moving as well, following her movement and soon the ship leaned down, up, and into space as it sped through the cosmos towards Homeworld.

—————

Pearl slipped another piece of paper into her gem to Connie. ‘On our way to Homeworld. Don’t worry, there’s oxygen, an atmosphere and it’s an average of 16 degrees Celsius.’

Garnet had arrived back and sat the furthest from Blue Diamond as Amethyst lay down and started napping. Steven had woken up but hadn’t wanted to face the gems so he lay there pretending to sleep.

The room would’ve been extremely quiet if it wasn’t for Blue Diamond whispering about everything Steven’s missed from all the years he hasn’t been on Homeworld but cutting out the dark parts of it. 

—————

They had reached Homeworld and Pearl had notified Connie a few minutes ahead. Pearl had told the Diamond’s what “sleeping” was and eventually both were screaming into Steven’s ear. Having enough and not wanting his eardrums to break, Steven sat up and jumped down beside the others.

The gems stared at Steven like bullets piercing his body. But it felt worse, his heart dropped and he quickly looked down on the ground, attempting to not make eye contact or listen to their voices.

They finally made it out and instead of the busy chattering of gems, there was cheering. The faint “Pink Diamond!” Could be heard from the multiple unnatural accents clashing each other with some sounding confused, most likely from all the gems that had never even heard of this fourth diamond.

Suddenly a white sphere flew out from the opposite ship which was a large white head with five-pointed edges and landed in front of the group in front of the pink leg ship. The white sphere unravelled itself with only the bottom part remaining. 

Blue and Yellow stepped back as the White Pearl started speaking. “Pink Diamond, White Diamond would like to speak to you.” In a sing-song voice and before Steven could reply, she flew over towards him and the sphere appeared once again, taking him back towards the headship.

While in the circle, Steven inspected the White Pearl. It looked like a normal Pearl from far away but now, he could notice multiple unnerving attributes about her. But the one thing that made his heart sink the most was her cracked left eye. “What did White do to her?” Steven thought to himself.

Reaching the inside, the sphere popped itself and the White Pearl flew back, disappearing into the wall behind him. Suddenly a voice boomed out from in front of him “Hello Starlight.” 

Looking up, he gasped at the size of one of the oldest, most powerful being in the universe. She towered over Blue and Yellow and made Pink Diamond’s size be put to shame.

“You certainly gave everyone a scare.” Her voice was calm, too calm. And he realized the Pearls voice was the exact same as White’s. “We’re just pleased you’re back. Did you have fun? Did you get everything out of your system?”

Steven tried to reply but got instantly cut off. “Good, good. We’re just pleased to have you back. Welcome back Pink.” And right after she finished speaking, another White sphere appeared around him again and took him away.

Landing in a room, he stood up and looked around. It was Pink and it had empty dark pink bubbles floating around as baby pink ribbons weaved around them. Staring outside, he noticed the first thing he saw was White Diamonds ship looming over him, watching his every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might take a break for the story since I’m having some problems with areas of the next chapter.


	8. Diamond Days (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven tries to start a ball.

“Ughhh, that was so tiring. I need a bed.” He groaned to himself, lying down on the ground. Suddenly the floor underneath him lifted up and he heard tiny chatters, barely noticeable. 

Steven frowned and shrugged to himself. They were gems but if nobody ever acknowledged them then they most likely aren’t worth his time. Though, he still kind of wished he could inspect them a bit more… 

Shaking his head, he went over back onto his ‘bed’ and lay down, going to sleep.

—————

Steven sat on his throne as music played in the background. Different types of gems walked towards him, doing the Diamond insignia then walking away. Soon, the music got louder, changing into ballroom music as gems danced around like cogs and wheels.

He felt drowsy, the dancing was always the same. The music was always the same too. Suddenly he heard a “pssst!” From the right of himself and looked towards the voice. 

It was Pink Pearl! She imitated and mocked the dance moves the Jades did and Steven giggled. Suddenly Yellow’s neck stretched down from the sky and stared down at him. Pink Pearl quickly hid behind his throne.

Steven looked up and waved towards her before Yellow smiled and her neck curved back into the sky. Pink Pearl jumped out of her hiding spot and held onto Steven's shoulders, both giggling when suddenly the music faded, the ballroom turned black as all the gems danced into the void and disappeared.

Pink Pearl’s laughter echoed the room as she slowly joined the others in the void too. Suddenly light beamed at him, looking up, he found White Diamond staring at him, smiling and he started choking. He coughed up pink curly hair, Rose Quartz’s hair, mom’s hair…

His head started aching, hurting and he tugged on his own brown curly hair. Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond flashed across his eyes when suddenly he woke up.

—————

The small gems had created a tiny chain with each other and dangled from the sky, lifted up his shirt and inspected his gem. Suddenly they smiled and all of them jumped, disconnecting from each other as others followed along. 

“It really is her!” “Pink Diamond, she’s back!” “Pink! Pink!” All of them ran up towards him and one even ran into his mouth, building a tiny house which Steven spat out.

“Hey hey! What are you guys?” He said, giggling. One dressed in a pink dress with a tiny white apron looked up and laughed. “Very funny Pink!” Steven sighed standing up, he shrugged all the tiny gems off of him. Most of them landed on their feet except one that had gotten to his phone who fell with a thud but continued taking selfies of themselves.

He looked as the pebbles built random boxes and he started singing. 

Familiar, why is this so familiar?  
Familiar, like something I used to do?  
Familiar, staring up at the ceiling  
Familiar, I swear that I know this feeling  
Where everybody expects me to be mom…

The pebbles joined in.

And everything I do I do it wrong… (I do it wrong!)  
“Persuade them with a joke and with a song!” (And with a song!)  
Was really how they actually got along.

Familiar, why is this so familiar?  
Familiar, like something I used to know? (Use to know!)

The pebbles had opened up a giant door to a room with tiny staircases everywhere. The main path he could walk through led to a mirror with some pebbles in a bowl.

Familiar, she use to throw a tantrum  
Insisting, “That hey I’m a Diamond too!” (A Diamond too!)

He realized the mirror was a screen and images popped up, one being of Pink juice dripping onto a pebble and it growing sentient.

She would’ve said that “everything is mine!”  
And said that everything was really fine (was really fine!)  
With lots important places she could be  
But she learnt that everything isn’t free-e!

He jumped off and ran back into his original room.

Familiar, that’s why it’s so familiar!  
Familiar, like something I use to be  
Familiar, but this time I’ve had some practice…   
(Music because I can’t think up any lines)

The pebbles had created a replica of Pink Diamond’s outfit and started stitching it on Steven.

I’ll have to learn everything that she did  
And everything that they do forbid  
Be like a Diamond, make them see  
And live up to her le-ga-cy!

Steven went over and let the pebbles make a couch. Taking the one on his head, aka the pink dressed Pebble, he started asking her questions. “Hey, Pebble. What did mom do?”

Pebble got an idea for who ‘mom’ was, thought for a while before looking up and answering his question. “Well, she would play with us, and if she’s not she’s usually hanging out with Pink Pearl though we haven’t seen her for a long time, following a Diamond or throwing a ball for their achievements!”

“A ball huh?” He muttered to himself. “Do you think I could start a ball right now?” The pebble shrugged. “Usually it was something about finding a planet with amazing resources or winning another war.” 

Another pebble climbed up, wearing a short orange shirt and grey pants. “Pink Diamond! Is it true you were gone for 6000 years and everybody thought you were dead?” Steven nodded. “Well, we’re glad you’re back Pink!” He cheered and ran back into a hole.

Suddenly he thought up an idea. “I could have a ball for a new era! Especially now since they technically found Pink Diamond…” he looked down at the pink gem and sighed. “Hey, Pebble?” The pink dress Pebble lifted her head up. “Yes Pink?”

“How did I start a ball?” “Hmmm…” The Pebble thought for a while and shrugged. “I don’t know. They just happened.” Another Pebble hearing their conversation, quickly cut in and tried to help.

“Oooh oooh! I heard you asking somebody about having a ball once!” He eagerly cried. Steven looked towards the Pebble though it blushed and ran into a door into the wall instantly.

“Well that’s as much as I know.” Steven sighed and jumped off of his bed, towards the door. He lifted his hand up onto the diamond pad, it glowed and the doors swung open.

He looked through the corridors and noticed it all being empty. Frowning, he went back inside and sat back onto the couch. “What’s the matter Pink?” Said the pink dress pebble, jumping back out of a hole. 

“I don’t know where I can find the Diamond’s…” Steven answered back. The Pebble nodded and thought for a while. When she finally lifted her head back up, her beady eyes were sparkling. “I can bring you there! Just keep me in your hair and I’ll whisper directions to you!” 

Steven looked down and smiled gratefully at the little gem. “Thank you.” He kneeled down and placed a hand onto the ground. She jumped onto his palm and he gently placed her in his hair. 

—————

It took a while but he finally reached Blue’s area of the building. Hopping over, he noticed Blue Pearl. “Hey Pearl!” He shouted towards her. She lifted her head and turned towards Steven.

Bowing back down, she made the Diamond salute. “Yes Pink Diamond?” “Uhhh, could you show me where Blue Diamond is?” Steven asked as Blue stood back up. “Yes Pink Diamond. She isn’t busy. May we go right now?” Steven nodded and started following her.

Pebble curled up in his hair, weaving them around to make it comfier to rest on when she realized he won’t be needing her anytime soon.

Up the corridors and towards the right, they walked into a large area that smelled like chlorine. A song was echoed along the walls and he barely noticed it. Blue Pearl stopped at the bottom of the stairs and gestured up towards a large rectangular box with water spilling out, running down the side of the stairs and into the abyss below. “Blue Diamond’s up there.”

Steven thanked her and jumped onto each step, each one was twice the height of him. Reaching the top, he leaped off of the ground and reached the edge of the pool.

Blue Diamond was lying in the water with a gem shaped like a comb humming the song he faintly heard. She stopped brushing her hair and dropped the comb gem back into a cup.

She lifted her eyes and looked down at Steven, she smiled and welcomed him into the water. “Pink! I was just about to ask you to come join me.” “No thanks.” Said Steven, shaking his head. 

She lifted herself to a sitting position and looked back down at Steven. “So, why are you here then?” Steven shuffled his feet and sighed. “I wanted to throw a ball.”

Blue lifted her head suddenly, her eyes glistening in the dim blue light. “Oh yes but…” she sighed and lay back down into the water. “Yellow will also need to agree.”

Steven frowned. “Oh. Can I go see Yellow right now?” “I don’t know… I might need to ask hers or my Pearl for Yellow’s routine for the century 85600. Suddenly a song played and Blue lifted her eyelids. “Or not.” 

Steven looked down and saw Yellow Pearl looking up at her through her eyes. “Pink Diamond, Yellow Diamond wishes to see you.” Blue rolled her eyes. “She must be wanting you to check out the new steam room she implemented to room 3583 on block 60. 

“Steam?” Steven asked. “Gasified liquid. The ones that form beads of water on you. That’s the new way Diamond Essenes is being produced.” Blue said as Blue Pearl joined in. “Blue Diamond, the trial for Demantoid, facet 6 is starting.” 

“Ah, then I’ll see you around Pink.” She stood up and as soon as she stepped out of the pool, the water started being sucked away. Steven hopped down from the pool edge and followed Yellow Pearl.

He and Blue Diamond separated paths instantly and reached a Yellow area that looks less ancient then the pool room. “Pink Diamond. Yellow Diamond’s in the room past these corridors.” 

“Please, call me Steven.” He said. “Pink Steven.” She answered back. Steven frowned and tried it again. “No, just Steven.” Once again she responded with the wrong name. “Just Steven.” 

He paused for a few minutes, wanting to experiment with his nicknames before sighing and started heading for the door. Yellow Pearl touched the diamond pad and as the doors swung open, she wished him a goodbye. “Have a nice day Just Steven.”

While he walked past the corridors, he heard whispers from above and raised his head. Looking up, he noticed gems inserted into the walls right beside each other, whispering. Suddenly one notices him and nudges another, quickly shushing each other.

Steven waved at one and the wall gem looked away, blushing. “Hey, hey! Pink Diamond!” Came a whisper near his ear. Suddenly he remembered the Pebble! He tilted his head and raised a hand for the Pebble to jump on to.

He placed his hand onto the floor and let her jump off. Once she does, she looks back down and runs towards a wall and disappears through a tiny door.

He straightens back up and starts heading towards the room. He finally reaches another door where he touches the Diamond pad. It glowed a soft yellow before switching to pink then going back before the door swung open.

Steam burst out of the room and filled the corridors and wall gems muttered a bit louder, taking advantage of the screeching from the steam. As it died down, he stood outside as Yellow welcomed him in.

“Ah, you’re here.” Yellow smiles and gestures to the seat next to herself. Steven shook his head and laughed awkwardly afterwards and stepped back. “No thanks Yellow. The clothes might get wet…”

“Suit yourself” Yellow shrugged and looked back down. The room fell silent as the steam sizzled around them. “So uhm” Steven started, gaining Yellows attention back. “Yes?”

“Do you think I could host a ball?” He finally said in a high pitched squeaking tone. Yellow raised an eyebrow and straightened her back. “And why would we do that?” Steven giggled awkwardly, looking around the room before speaking up once again. “Well, why not make a ball for era 4. You found me and solved the problem that hung around gem kind for thousands of years!”

Yellow leaned back down and thought for a while before raising her eyes to meet his. Her lips pursed into a straight line and then the two edges lifted up, forming a slight smile. “Why not? We haven’t had one of these for years. But… do you even remember how to host a ball?”

Steven giggled. “And why would you think that?” Yellow rolled her eyes and pinched her nose. “Stop fooling around Pink. It’s pretty obvious you’ve forgotten a lot of stuff since the years you’ve been gone.” 

“Oh right!” Steven responded back. “So is there a way I can learn how to throw a ball properly again?” “Well I could order mine and Blue’s Pearls to help…” 

Suddenly they heard footsteps going down the hallway as Yellow Pearl rounded a corner and appeared in front of them. Her arms were already in the diamond salute as she bowed down slightly and started talking. 

“My Diamond, the Hessonite in charge of the army on the newly colonizing planet is facing some difficulty keeping the organics at bay.” She announced aloud. 

Yellow sighed, stiffening herself for a few seconds as beads of water run down her body and into a water collector at the bottom. Suddenly vents appeared, sucking the steam away, the engines humming and transforming the steam back into liquid and stored away for later.

Yellow left the steam room, the doors automatically shutting behind her as she stepped out. “Alright. I’ll go order some backup for her. On the other hand, Pearl.” 

Yellow Pearl looked up. “Yes My Diamond?” “Go request for Blue Pearl and go to the ballroom. You’re going to help Pink with some Ball preparations.” Yellow ordered, strutting along the hallway further. 

“Yes My Diamond.” Yellow Pearl nodded as Yellow Diamond disappeared past a corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can think up a better parody of Familiar, please comment below!


	9. Diamond Days (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up the ball.

“The ball starts and you greet the Diamonds.” Yellow Pearl said aloud. “And then you greet some of the gems on Homeworld.” Blue Pearl continued before being cut in again by Yellow Pearl. “And then they start dancing!” 

Steven takes it all in and sighs. “I don’t dance?” Yellow Pearl suddenly gasped and shook her head, her hands waving about frantically. “No! Why would Diamond ever do such a thing!?” 

“Oh, I just expected the ball to be more fun. Y’know, since it’s supposed to be kinda like an olden time party?” Steven stated. Yellow Pearl furrowed her non-existence eyebrows and frowned. “F-fun? Par-tea? What is that?”

Steven looked up at the slender yellow alien and giggled. “Wait, you don’t know what fun and a party is?” Yellow Pearl shakes her head in response. “Well, fun is something you enjoy. What do you enjoy?” Steven asked.

Yellow snorts and denies the answer to his question. “Sorry Pink Diamond but our feelings are irrele-” “I like to draw!” Came Blue Pearl’s voice, interrupting Yellow Pearls blabbering. 

Steven’s smile widened as he went over and asked if she could show him some of her drawings. Blue Pearl, not even hesitating, took out her blue touch-screen thing and bent low for Steven to see.

“My Diamond lets me draw when there’s a trial.” She whispers in her casual voice as she swipes through the different drawings before landing on one with Steven high kicking with lines behind him.

“Hehe, I remember this one,” Steven says aloud and they both giggle when suddenly Yellow Pearl comes storming up and snatches the blue touch-screen out of Blue Pearl's hands.

“Well, these things are useless!” She scoffed while looking through Blue Pearls ‘junk’. “What are you even supposed to-” she suddenly stopped and inspected the drawings she had landed on.

Steven and Blue Pearl walked over and looked at what Yellow Pearl was admiring. It was a portrait of Yellow Pearl herself. She pinched around the screen, trying to find a flaw but stood back up and instead of a defeated frown, a smirk was splattered over her face.

She walked over and handed the screen back to Blue Pearl. Looking down, she saw that Yellow Pearl had opened a new drawing page. “Maybe next time you should draw me like this!” Pearl announced, posing dramatically with an arm in the air and her right legs slightly bent.

Yellow Pearl looked down and muttered to herself and moved slightly again. “Or maybe this one would be better…” She danced from one form to another before finally landing on the one she liked the most.

“Aha! This one!” She cried aloud as Blue Pearl started making the portrait. “That’s it!” Steven beamed, running over and smiling up at Yellow Pearl. “You like posing!”

Yellow Pearl hummed a bit and shrugged slightly but enough to not interrupt Blue Pearls drawing. “I guess so.” Suddenly they heard a melody coming from behind them and saw Blue Pearl humming to herself as she worked on the touch-screen.

Yellow and Steven looked at each other and giggled, slowly both sides of their lips quivered as they suddenly burst out laughing. The laughter seemed to enclose them in a warm and safe bubble as time felt like it stood still as if time itself didn’t want this moment to end.

—————

(???’s POV)  
It was nice you know? Watching Stee-man work his charm and act like his usual self. The other two Pearls also reminded me of parts of our own Pearl. Speaking her own opinion boldly? Being salty? They have it but in small doses unlike ours. 

Heh, but I’m getting off track here. Where were we now? Oh right. I’m supposed to report this back to Garnet, Pearl and Connie so we can continue on our plan. 

What should I write about hmmm? Ah! I got it. 

*Amethyst took out a notepad Pearl gave her. Opening up the first page, she saw a sticky note in fancy cursive saying: DONT waste the paper! Or eat it. Only write down what you see Steven doing - Pearl. Amethyst shrugged and ripped the note off, swallowing it whole before scribbling in her own messy writing style.*

-Steve is doing fine. hanging out with the other p’s. hes acting like his usual self before u told us about roses secret and its good to c. even taught them what fun was. YP likes to pose and BP likes to draw if u wanna know.-

This should be enough. I huffed, tired from trying to write tidy enough so everybody else can see and I’m pretty proud of it! Suddenly I heard a clack on the floor and realized I had accidentally dropped my metal pen on the marble ground! 

(3rd Person POV)

The noise was thunderous and it had caught Blue Pearl’s sensitive ears. Perking up, she caught the attention of the other two. “What is it?” Yellow Pearl said, lowering her arms. 

Blue Pearl stood up and started walking towards a pillar, seemingly ignoring Yellow Pearls question. Yellow Pearl and Steven caught up and looked behind the pillar, finding nothing but air.

“Well?” Yellow Pearl hissed, annoyed that Blue Pearl had stopped looking at her fabulous posing. Blue Pearl bent down and stood back up and revealed the object she had picked up. 

Yellow Pearl squinted. “Uhm, what is this thing?” She said, picking the pen up. “It’s a pen,” Steven responded and both of the Pearls looked down at the little Diamond. “A what?”

“A ballpoint pen,” Steven repeated. “It’s something us humans invented and used back home. It has something called ink in it that can stain loads of different types of areas so that means…”

“That means some gem’s been spying on us! I’ll need to report this to my Diamond imme-” Yellow Pearl shouted as her face seemed to grow a faint red. “No, it wasn’t any gem,” Steven stated and took the pen out of Yellow Pearl’s hands.

The pen was colored a light pink with a simple Arial font imprinted on it. The words said “Flower Mom ☆”

It was supposed to say Rose Quartz. He remembered that day as if it happened yesterday, that day it was the 857th anniversary of the founding of the Crystal Gems. And in the celebration, Steven had insisted on getting matching pens with their names all imprinted on it.

Garnet had already liked the idea and Amethyst was soon to follow. Pearl, on the other hand, took some time to convince that the pens were useful but he was sure the only reason she came through with it was that they said they would make a pen for all their close corrupted or deceased friends too.

But while they were putting the words in, Amethyst had hijacked the tablet and replaced all of their names with nicknames she made up. Garnet had “Room temperature Mom ☆” Pearl had “Birb Mom ☆” Steven had “Stee-man ☆” Rose to “Flower Mom ☆” and she nicknamed herself, “Best Amethyst ever 2012!!! ☆”

To be honest, when the pens had arrived, Pearl was really not happy.

Suddenly he snapped from his daydream. “So who?” Yellow Pearl repeated, clearly done by saying the question over and over again. “My Pearl could’ve dropped it.” Steven sighed and handed the pen to Blue Pearl. “Blue Pearl, please hold onto it until I need it again okay?” 

Blue Pearl took it and stored it into her gem, nodding. Suddenly her screen lit up and it was a message from Blue Diamond. “Pink Diamond, Blue Diamond wants to know how the ball planning is doing.”

Steven winced, panick started filling his head but it quickly drained out as if it had never happened. “Tell her we’re doing well.” Blue Pearl nods and types it in then sends it off.

Instantly, Blue responded back. “Well, I’ll be sending the Spodumenes in five minutes.” Blue Pearl shut the tab and smiled. “Well, we should start planning before the Spodumenes come right?” Yellow Pearl and Steven agreed and went back, finishing their plan just in time as the Spodumenes opened the doors.

(Amethyst POV again.)  
Holy cow! They nearly found me out! I flapped around on the roof of the room, the notepad dangling on my curved claws. I stayed up there for a while when suddenly the doors swung open and pink not thin like Pearls or thick like Quartzes blasted into the room. Their hairs were pastel colors from purple and pink while their outfits were about the same as Quartz clothing.

Taking the advantage, I swooped down and slipped past the doors as it swung shut. Finally, I started flapping my wings again until I arrived at Pink Diamond’s room. I found the hole we had asked the pebbles to make in the door and landed inside.

I kept flying, suddenly transforming back into my original form and landing on some pillows, breathing and huffing, out of breath from the stress I was in. “What happened?” Came a familiar yet terrifying voice. 

I looked up and saw a concerned Pearl walking towards me while an unfused Ruby and Sapphire sat in a corner, trying to convince the Pebbles that helping them was a good idea. Most Pebbles were easy to convince like the one they found that had taken Steven’s phone. 

While some were a bit more… stubborn then others. But they had soon found out that Pebbles in general really trusted Sapphires. So there they were, convincing stubborn Pebbles and telling other Pebbles what they should do and not to do. 

“I nearly got caught.” I barely made out from the rapid breathing I was making, even though I don’t need to breathe. It was a habit of living with humans for so long. 

“Well, that’s fine. At least you made it out.” Pearl smiled, leaning down and raising a hand to touch my shoulders. “But…” I whispered loudly. “But…?” Pearl asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I lost Roses Pen in the process…” I finally cried, mustering all of my courage and got ready to shapeshift into a butterfly and hide between the long weaving ribbons.

“YOU DID WHAT!?” Pearl cried and lifted her hands, forming them into fists. I started glowing and fluttered upwards, into the roof above. From there, I saw Pearl shaking her fists up in the air. “GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!”

But obviously, I wouldn’t dare to go down. Well, I’m going to stay up here until something else catches her attention. I suddenly heard laughing in the distance and turned my head to find Connie awake.

I fluttered down and greeted Connie before swerving back up just in time to miss the net Pearl had taken out. This cycled over and over again until Garnet cut in and we all shared what we had gathered.

“Forgot how much us Pearls are treated like trash.” Pearl had instantly stated before Garnet nodded solemnly. “I’m not allowed to go outside as a fusion. Everybody treated Ruby just like you did and a couple made weird looks at Sapphire for being in Pinks area of the building. I’d punch them if it hadn’t had any large consequences.” She gritted her teeth in the last sentence.

Garnet calmed down as fast as the temper had appeared and looked over to me. “But it looks like I’m not the one with the interesting story here.” “Well ain’t you Captain Obvious?” I sneered back, glancing and silently enjoying Pearl’s disapproving gaze.

“Amethyst, just please give us the notepad you wrote on because you chose to not want to speak.” Connie cut in. I rolled my eyes and gave the notepad to Connie. 

“See? Really easy. Now, let’s see what you wrote…” Connie squinted, frowning as she flipped every single page one by one. “What’s wrong?” Pearl asked, looking to her right. “It seems as if Amethyst's note fell off…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t be releasing the next chapter until after November since Im doing a daily prompt somewhere else that’s taking up a lot of time. Hope you understand!


End file.
